The present invention relates to wearing apparel and, more particularly, to garments with multi-pocketed systems.
Several types of garments exist in the field which have a plurality of pockets. Several of these garments are utilized for different purposes and some of the garments have specialty uses. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,982,100, 2,038,331, 2,312,177, 2,407,888, 2,489,868, 2,642,576, 2,882,532, 2,967,307, 4,637,075, 5,014,359 and 4,896,377 illustrate various types of garments having a plurality of pockets. While these various types of pocketed garments appear to work satisfactorily for their intended purpose, they fail to provide desired pocketing for travelers.
Travelers, particularly airline passengers, carry several different types of articles. Generally, most travelers prefer to have their articles in their pockets, on their person, rather than in handbags, purses or briefcases. Articles generally carried by travelers include airline tickets, boarding passes, passports, wallets or billfolds, credit cards, travelers checks, eyeglass cases, writing utensils, combs, loose change and other small articles. Generally, it is desirable to have these items close at hand.